The Graduation Speech
by tiger xox lily
Summary: I'm not sure why its PG, just in case. Its basically Dumbledore's Speech for the gang's graduation.


1 Dumbledore's Speech  
  
This is my idea of what Dumbledore's speech is like for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco (and all the other 7th years) 's graduation. I hope you enjoy.  
  
"I want to start out saying that this has been an amazing 7 years. We have made it through many deaths and tragedies. We have also been through many happy times and many celebrations. We have always been there for each other as friends and as teachers. It has has not been easy, what with Voldemort coming back every year. And finally, the defeat of him, made by Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, brought every person in this school much closer as friends and made everyone see what was underneath, not what was on the outside and was shown all the time. I can see by the actions of the houses these last weeks that we have finally broken the barrier between the houses. The only thing I'm sorry about is that it had to be your last years of school."  
  
"This speech and anything that I may say to you before the end of school might be the last you hear of me for a while. Most of my students don't keep in touch with me, but this is the first class that I hope does. I will miss many of you as much as I'm sure your parents do. Some of you, I will think of as my next first years walk nervously into the Great Hall, as you did 7 years ago."  
  
"When you first walked in these doors seven years ago, I knew there was something special. And it wasn't that I saw the famous Harry Potter. In every student, I saw that, whether it was shown on the outside, there was a little spark of friendship. When I saw this, I knew something great was starting. I didn't know how great it was, or to what extent it would be brought out. I knew that these would be students to change the way the houses treated each other.  
  
"In your fourth year, when Cedric Diggory was murdered, it brought the fourth years closer together. You obviously didn't notice it, because the Slytherins were just as rude to the Gryffindors as they have been for a very long time. But now, as you all sit together, with whomever you like, I see Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws sitting together. Before I started to talk, I saw you laughing together, talking to each other. A while back, I had a wish that would be granted to me. My wish was to have all the houses come together as one school at any time. I didn't even specify how or who or what or when or why or how. I just wished. And I thought that it would be by some magic. But now I see that it doesn't take magic – just a few people joining together to do the right thing."  
  
"I have something to tell you. This is a story told to me by my phoenix, Fawxes.  
  
Before any of us in this room was born, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were talking about where their towers and entrances would go. They couldn't agree on who would get the Fat Lady and who would get the gargoyle in the dungeon. They both wanted the Fat Lady, but who can have two houses living together? No one. One day, Slytherin was being EXTREMELY disagreeable and rude. He was saying that he should get the Fat Lady and end of discussion. Well, Gryffindor got so mad that he challenged him to a Waning Wizards War. Not to the death, but that someday, their heirs would come together and break the barrier between the two houses and that he would get the Fat Lady if he won. If Slytherin won, the barrier would never be broken and he would get the Fat Lady.  
  
"So they fought. They found out, through the three tasks they had to complete, that each had some sense of friendship, although they never said it out loud. The final task came. To their surprise, it was to write a letter in 1 hour saying only nice things about each other. When Gryffindor got the assignment he, of course, had many nice things he dared not say to Slytherin's face, but knew that were true. So he set to work and came up with a letter to Slytherin. Slytherin, on the other hand, sat there and couldn't think of anything to say. They had each won one task before this so this would decide who won the WWW. So when the hour was up, Slytherin had written "I think you can be nice. Sometimes" So, you can guess that of course, Gryffindor won."  
  
"Now don't think that I hate the Slytherins and love the Gryffindors, because that is not true. I think that each and every one of you is special no matter what house you were sorted into. What I believe, and what I have believed since you all walked into the Great Hall 7 years ago, is that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are the heirs to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. When they stood side by side to defeat the Dark Lord, they barrier between the two houses and all the houses in the school."  
  
"I would like to say that this is definitely the class that I will miss most. I hope all of you will remain friends to your dying day. If I had friends like all of you do, I would want to be friends with them for a very long time. Remember, you have been blessed with all these friends and I wouldn't destroy the friendships, and you shouldn't either. I have a feeling that you feel a bond with the friends that you have made over the years that you don't want to break. Always remember that if you are in trouble and have no where to go, Hogwarts has its doors open for you. But if I were you, I would turn to your friends to help, and if they are your friends, they will give you as much love and support as you may need." 


End file.
